Back Again
by Raven in Flight
Summary: It was a beautiful winter day when Harry was staring at a frozen lake, contemplating suicide. He wants a chance to do it all over again. When an ice nymph walks up to him and gives him that chance and he even gets cool powers. Who was he to refuse? Features Cheeky!Elemental!Harry


A/N: I feel guilty for starting another story, but you'll love this. I hope. And there might be a double update this week for HP &THG or F:HP style. Anyway, R&R.

_Italics = thoughts and emphasis._

… = page break/change scene

…

It was a beautiful winter day when Harry was staring at a frozen lake, contemplating suicide. He'd been depressed for months after the Battle. Sure, they'd won the war and all, but to Harry the price had been too great.

Just thinking about it made him want to curl up in some corner and die. His friends tried to comfort him. They said it wasn't his fault. All he could think of was the damage, the casualties, the _deaths._

"I wish I could go back when all this horrible things started and do something."

He was startled when he heard a musical voice behind him. It was icy and sent shivers down his spine. He turned around and saw a beautiful creature. It or rather, she had pale blonde almost white hair drawn in a braid with the occasional tiny snowflake, eyes the colour of the frozen lake and skin as white as snow. She wore a dress with intricate snowflake designs in varying shades of blue. He startled when she put her cold hand delicately on his shoulder.

"Not to be rude or anything but what are you?"

She let out a tinkling laugh, seemingly not taking offense. "I am an ice nymph. Very similar to a water nymph, but as the name suggests I can only appear when a body of water has turned to ice. My name is Aneira and I want to help you." She cut Harry off when he opened his mouth to ask more questions.

_That explains a lot._

"I have seen your suffering, and I want to grant you your wish."

Green eyes widened at the nymph. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She smiled at him.

"I will send you back to your fourth year…" Harry succeeded in cutting her off this time. "Why fourth year?"

"It is the turning point in the war and I believe that some things are not meant to be changed," Aneira said.

"Oh," was Harry's eloquent reply.

"I have decided to give you a gift." Aneira furrowed her brow in concentration and swirls of blue magic appeared in her palm.

Harry didn't even have time to react when it shot straight towards his chest. He suddenly felt very cold and he gasped when his form was enveloped in blue light. The light subsided and the cold was reduced to a pleasant tingly sensation.

He felt so powerful, so _right…_

Instinctively, he made a snowflake appear in his palm. This felt so natural to him. He felt whole again. He smiled a breath-taking one.

Aneira smiled and said something very softly. Harry didn't notice it. He was busy staring at the snowflake.

Her voice startled Harry out of his trance. "You are now an Ice Elemental; you will be able to manipulate ice and snow. You will be at the height of your powers during winter. Be reminded, never fear it. Fear will always be your enemy. But you also have to remember that it is a thing of great beauty, it is also of grave danger."

Harry nodded, understanding.

"It is almost time to say goodbye. I would just like to tell you a few more things," Aneira stated.

"You will retain all your memories even your… shall we say, self-discovery."

Harry nodded again. This time he had a blush on his pale cheeks. He realised that he was bisexual after he broke up with Ginny, though; he was more inclined to the same sex.

_Is she omniscient or something?_

"I would also like to give you advice: Be yourself. Do not act the way other expect to, act the way you truly do."

"Thank you," he said. Since the Battle, he let his tongue loose. Who knew the Chosen one could be cheeky as hell and snarky as Snape? He smirked in remembrance of his friend's faces. Not to mention his antics…

"I believe this is the time to say farewell," she said. _I did warn him._

"Wait, what?"

He abruptly vanished on a shower of blue sparks that looked like snowflakes.

Aneira gazed thoughtfully at the spot where had disappeared.

"I await the changes he will bring about."

The ice nymph laughed merrily, and faded back to the frozen lake.

…

Harry was muttering about abrupt ice nymphs as he travelled in time and space. He found himself in the Great Hall with the Goblet of Fire and Dumbledore frowning as he opened a piece of burnt parchment.

_Oh God. Not again. Well, I did literally ask for it._

"Harry Potter," he called.

Just like before Hermione had to nudge him to get out of his seat. "Go," she hissed at him.

He stumbled not very gracefully out of his seat and tried to make himself small as he walked. It wasn't very hard. Damn his petite fourteen-year old self. Not that his puberty helped much. He blamed it on the Dursley diet and his cramped living conditions. Stress didn't help either… damn, he was mentally rambling again.

Luckily, his feet seemed to remember the way to the chamber.

When he opened the door and saw Fleur, Krum and Cedric silhouetted against the flames, he couldn't help but admire them.

Fleur with her good looks and vela charm, Krum with his broad shoulders and muscular build and dear Cedric with his grey eyes, brown hair and ass…

He should stop before he started drooling. He was _so_ not going to let Cedric die this time.

"Do zey want back at ze hall?" Fleur asked.

_Oh no, she thinks I'm acting as messenger boy._

"Sadly, no. There was a mishap and apparently, I'm the Fourth Champion," he said gloomily. He did his best kicked puppy expression with the big green eyes that not even Snape could resist while saying this.

Fleur looked sceptical at first, but one look at him and she looked like she was about to coo. Sadly, Harry never got to hear her when the doors slammed open. (Read: all hell broke loose.)

First, Bagman (Douchebag) exclaimed , "Extraordinary. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the fourth Champion!" There was Dumbledore, beard and all who went straight towards him and asked, "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" Then there're was an enraged half-giantess and a former death eater with a goatee (He looked like some kind of paedophile if you asked him) shouting about betrayal, so much for international cooperation, never entering again, etc. with Mister Crouch in the background trying to make them listen to the Tournament rules.

Don't forget, dear old Snapey and his snide remarks about how it was all _his _fault, and Minnie arguing with him. _Well, there was a reason she was his favourite teacher._ While the other champions were just trying to support the points of their respective headmaster or headmistress, Cedric was just there in the corner looking unsure of what to do.

_Ten points to Hufflepuff. He looks adorable when he's confused. Concentrate, Harry._

There was a very strong temptation to yell something about calm your tits, but Harry resisted.

He cleared his throat very loudly that one would think that someone had cast a Sonorus Charm on him. With everyone's attention on him and feeling very small, Harry tentatively said, "Umm… hi."

_Oops. Well, I don't care. Let's just get straight to the point, shall we?_

"Umm. I swear on my life and magic that I didn't put my name in the Goblet or ask someone to do it for me," he stated firmly. A faint blue light emanated from him.

_Their reactions were so priceless that he mentally added 'store memory in Pensieve' in his to do list._

Once everyone was relatively calm, Bagman told the Champions that the First Task was to collect a golden egg, and that they were testing how they would react in the unknown, etc. Harry pretty much blocked him out after that.

…

Harry cast a potent Notice-Me-Not charm on himself before clambering in the portrait hole. He didn't want a Gryffindor banner tied tightly to his neck a second time around, thank you very much. He practically ran to his dormitory.

Sadly, upon his arrival, Ron started being a jealous prick again.

_Maybe. A good shock will snap him out of it._

"I'm going to die," he said abruptly, and shut the curtains around him.

_Even if it's the second time around, Ron's betrayal and doubt __**hurt**_.

When he woke up the next morning, he felt like shit. He did his morning rituals like a robot. The whole I-just-went-back-and-the-fate-of-the-Whole-Wizarding-World-depends-on-me-and-it's-my-fault-if-shit-happens-to-it sunk into him. Quite frankly, Harry wanted to cry. He wasn't sure if he was so thankful for the fulfilled wish thing.

_Damn interfering ice nymphs… Wait, interfering __**ice**__ nymphs._

He had almost forgotten about his awesome powers. He made a snowflake and smiled. He felt better. I mean, what better way to combat Dragon Fire?

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes and if it's kinda short. I was in a hurry to post it. Information you might want to know:

Ice nymphs- similar to Naiads (water nymph) but restricted to water in its solid form. By the way, ice nymphs don't really look like my OC, Aneira. Her looks are based off from Elsa from Frozen. As you can see, I'm still hungover that movie.

Aneira (A-neer-ah) or (Am-eye-ra) – snow in Welsh


End file.
